The present invention relates, in general, to sewer and drain plugs for testing plumbing installations and, more particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for the convenient removal and/or tightening of the threaded closure plug of a sewer test tee.
Prior to the conception of the present invention, an expandable test plug is inserted into a pipe to be tested and expanded to seal a section of pipe to allow pressure to be applied to the pipe section to determine if any leakage exists. The tests are generally conducted from a tee installed in the pipe and, where the test plug is inserted, access is obtained by unscrewing a threaded closure plug. Once the closure plug cap is removed to allow insertion of the expandable test plug, it remains off during the conduction of the test and is usually taped or secured close to the test tee.
Also, prior to the conception of the present invention, it has been known that, after a leakage test of a sewer pipe has been completed, whether on one test location or several within a sub-division or multiple user installation, a person must use an external wrench to tighten the threaded closure plug. In this case, when a worker or plumber is assigned to remove the expandable sewer and drain plug assembly, or several, he or she must carry a wrench with them to each location. The wrenches are easily lost, neglected, or forgotten and become a hindrance to the employer and to the person performing the work due to the expense of replacing such wrench, to labor costs involved in locating a forgotten or lost wrench, or to time lost in locating the wrench.
And, prior to the conception of the present invention, it has been known that, during the leakage test of a sewer pipe, the threaded closure plug that is removed, must be secured to the pipe or tee by wire or tape, requiring the person performing the test to carry wire or tape with them.
The present invention provides an improved handle-like member for use in combination with a sewer and drain pipe plug testing device. Such sewer and drain pipe plug testing device includes an expandable plug member and a flexible strap-like member secured at a first end thereof to the expandable plug member to enable removal of the expandable plug member from one of a sewer and drain pipe after testing is complete. The improved handle-like member is secured to a second end of the strap-like member. This handle-like member has a predetermined size which is at least large enough to prevent entry into one of an open sewer and drain pipe. There is at least one aperture formed through such handle-like member which has a predetermined shape. Preferably such predetermined shape will be substantially identical to a nut-like portion of a threaded closure plug member disposed in such one of such sewer and such drain pipe to enable each of tightening and loosening the threaded closure plug member into and from, respectively, such one of such sewer and such drain pipe.
It is, therefore, one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is attached via strap, chain, rope or cable to an expandable sewer and drain plug that will act as a wrench for removing or tightening a pipe tee cap plug.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that may be used as a combination handle and wrench on the end of a strap, cable, chain or rope on the sewer and drain plug test device.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that will provide a sturdy grip to facilitate pulling the sewer and drain test plug device out of the pipe and tee.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that prevents the sewer and drain test plug assembly moving into the pipe beyond the length of the attached strap.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that eliminates the need for a person conducting a test with the expandable plug to have to carry an additional tool.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that secures the threaded closure plug to the handle-like member for the duration of the test.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
An additional object of the present invention provide an apparatus that it is rather simple to use.
In addition to various objects and advantages of the invention which have been described above, various other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those persons skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when such description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and the appended claims.